


Trust Your Heart

by Miyuki_kun



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Aoba and Sei are princesses, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Genderbending, Lady Aoba, Lovely Sei, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Koujaku, Prince!Mizuki, Virus and Trip are still awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3678315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki_kun/pseuds/Miyuki_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aoba, you <em>must</em> listen to me-"</p><p>"But  what about you and Granny, and everyone else?"</p><p>"Aoba, this is about <em>you</em> and <em>your</em> happiness! That is my top priority right now; and I'm sure that Granny wants the same, as does everyone," Sei insisted.</p><p>Uncertainty nestled deep in Aoba's stomach, and she bit her lip before her twin spoke again.</p><p>"I know you, Aoba. I know that you most certainly don't love those two. You belong with Koujaku, and now is your only chance. Please."</p><p>The desperation in Sei's dark eyes startled Aoba. She had not ever seen her sister with such an expression before, and it frightened her a bit. There was no doubt about how important this was to Sei. Besides, Aoba knew that she was absolutely right.</p><p>"Alright. I'll do it; I'll elope."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

For the kingdom of Midorijima, the future was a worry. Though the fields were quite successful with many crops, and sickness had not plagued the land in years; there was one thing that caused concern. The queen, who was counted on to bear an heir, was infertile. No matter how many times she and her husband tried for a child, her barren womb refused to swell with life.

Queen Haruka did not have the fortune of the queen before her. Tae had been lucky enough to gain the care of Haruka through her sister, who died during the birth. Haruka, however, had no siblings to get a blood-child from. Neither did her husband, Naine. Without an heir, it was unclear what would become of Midorijima once its' current rulers passed away.

Then, on one particular afternoon in April, a hope arose. One of the servants was in labor, and having a terrible time. Her body was small, and her hips too narrow; as she was only fifteen years of age. Her bloated middle showed the promise of not one child, but two, perhaps even three. For two days, the poor girl suffered in bed; her legs propped wide and her breathing sounded pained. The queen, having gotten word, pitied the servant. There was no doubt that she would die. So, Haruka decided to visit her, regardless of her servants' warnings.

At the girl's side, Haruka gave her an sympathetic smile. Gently, she brushed a few strands of black from her clammy forehead. One of the mid-wives gave a concerned warning of possible illness, which the queen ignored. The young servant's amber eyes moved from the ceiling to the woman beside her. They were flooded with emotion; fear, pain, and sorrow. Her dry lips parted.

"My queen, please, save my child. It still lives," she begged. A slight movement under the girl's taut belly confirmed her words. 

Haruka did not respond for a moment, her mind's wheels turning. This...could be good. Not only would the unborn child survive, but perhaps the kingdom would get it's heir. Never mind the unusual origins. She smiled again, and nodded.

"Cut her open, retrieve her baby," Haruka ordered, her eyes still locked on the servant's. The women around them moved instantly at the command, and in only a couple minutes did a knife make its' appearance.

As the girl was opened, the queen continued to comfort her. An unknown amount of time passed before the mid-wife announced that it was finished. By then, the servant's eyes had shut in welcoming of death. Haruka was pleased to see how peaceful she looked. She stood as a sheet was placed over the dead girl's face.

Haruka's attention turned towards the newly born twins, as it had turned out. They were strange in all honesty. Two tiny girls, bloody from their entry into the world. Their skins were lacking in pigment, and their unusually long hair connected them. But most of all, they were silent. Had they died in the time it had taken to deliver them?

"The girl must have been a witch; her children are unholy," one of the servants whispered with fear. Haruka quickly fixed her with a glare.

"I will hear no such things, nor will I tolerate it. Go about your duties," she said. With a bow, the servant did as ordered. At the same time, Naine and Tae entered the room.

"I thought you were gone for a while, now I see why," Naine said, his face holding a bit of confusion.

Haruka acknowledged her family, then stated, "I think the babies have been lost as well."

At this, Tae walked further into the room. Her short frame moving quickly, and she inspected the bloody children. Seeing the knife, which had been discarded, Tae ordered it to be given to her. Once having hold of the sharp tool, she held it above the babies, and had the mid-wife hold them further apart. This tightened the hair between them.

"Mom, what are you-" 

The knife was promptly used to cut the long hair, Haruka's words being ignored. In an instant, one of the babies let out a whimper. She then began an all-out cry. As for her twin, the babe remained silent. 

"Hold her," Tae said, taking the now-alive baby and placing her in Naine's arms. The king looked down at the tiny girl with wide eyes, but said nothing.

The older woman took the younger twin into her hands, holding the babe on the length of her arm, belly-down. In a quick movement, she slapped her palm down on the infant's bottom. Nothing. This did not deter Tae, as she raised her right hand once more. With more force, she struck the baby's bum a second time, marking it with a red handprint. A wail tore through the air as life forced its' way into the child.

"There, now get them cleaned up, the blood's starting to dry."

Haruka blinked a few times, admiring her "mother". The former queen had single-handedly brought two babies back to life, something that Haruka was sure she may not have been able to do herself. Perhaps even the mid-wives were incapable of such a thing.

The two babes were taken for cleaning, and a few hours later, they were nestled safely in Haruka's arms. They'd been nursed by one of the most trusted wet-nurses, in order to satisfy their first of many hungers. She had ordered for two bassinets be bought immediately, and only the softest blankets be placed inside. Naine sat beside her, gazing at the twins.

"You're sure that you want them?" he asked, not seeming against the idea himself. 

Haruka nodded, "I'm sure. Aside from their looks, they seem completely normal. They've barely lived a day yet, and you can see their differences. This one is a lot less fussy than her sister, and their hair is a bit different, too."

"I do hope that you two are going to name them. Most people would have named their children by now," Tae commented, entering the room.

"Ah, yes," Haruka began, "They do need names, don't they?"

Looking at the babies, their appearances were taken into account. While the elder twin quietly slept with her fist in her mouth, her eyes sealed in content; the younger one kicked her tiny feet and let out little hiccups, with her eyes trying to see everything at once. The differences aside, their matching skin made it hard to tell where one ended and the other began. Their long hair had been chopped to a more reasonable length, despite their pained cries. Oddly, they both seemed to be able to feel their hair completely. Both of them were so unusual, yet so exotic and enrapturing at the same time.

"I've always liked the name 'Sei', do you suppose it might work?" Haruka proposed.

"I, for one, think it's great," Naine commented. Tae agreed that it was a good name, and that she was grateful that her grand-daughters would not have ridiculous names.

Naine leaned closer, "Aoba is an interesting name, perfect for an interesting baby."

Soon enough, it was settled. The older baby was named Sei, while her sister was Aoba. Two little princesses that would carry the Seragaki name. The populace would question how two heirs suddenly appeared, without any evidence or word that the queen had ever been pregnant. But they quickly silenced after a celebration was held, allowing them to see the twins. The attitude towards them was more of intrigue and awe, rather than disgust or ridicule for their looks.

The two babes gradually gained pigment in their bodies, revealing that they were fraternal. Sei's hair turned black as soot, with eyes to match. Her pale skin contrasted in a way that was oddly appealing in its' own way, and her body was thin. As for Aoba, her hair came to be the hue of the blue sky, and her eyes became a gentle shade of brown. Their personalities continued to differ, but they both held the same kindness and understanding in their hearts. 

Their closest friends became their assigned servants, Ren and Clear. The two boys adored and doted on the younger princesses, with dedication developing alongside their friendship. Sei and Aoba seemed to recuperate the feelings sent towards them. Everything was perfect for those 6 years since the girls were born.

And then tragedy struck. An illness spread through Midorijima from the far south, claiming many lives. Though it was not contagious, it was far too easy to catch. It was heard that, to the west, in a neighboring kingdom, a special plant was identified as the cure. As the king and queen, Naine and Haruka had to implore the other kingdom to share; and this required travel. They bade their daughters farewell, and left them in the care of their grandmother, with promises to return as soon as possible. 

No one expected the ambush set by bandits. Nor did anyone think that the king and queen would be found floating in a river; each with their hearts stabbed.


	2. 8 Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were always warned not to leave the gates of home, and the twins would come to wish that they had obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is child rape in this chapter. I repeat: THERE IS _CHILD RAPE_ IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Koujaku and Mizuki are also in it.

Following the deaths of the dear king and queen, someone had to take on the throne. But anyone with a correct mind would know that mere children could not rule a country. So the former queen, Tae, decided to take the crown back. Recovery from the loss of her daughter and son-in-law was cut short. She knew, though, that it was necessary.

"Only temporarily", she had said, "until my grand-daughters are of age."

Having had her as a ruler before, the people knew that they were in capable hands. Tae was an excellent queen during her first rule, even from the very start. Her head was held high, her tongue was sharp, and her heart was set out for what was best. That had not changed since Haruka and Naine began their leadership 8 years prior to the untimely end. 

As for the young princesses, things were certainly different. Being only six when their parents died, they were genuinely confused when the news came; that their mother and father were not coming back. This was when they learned what 'death' was. Of course, there was denial. Aoba responded physically, throwing an all-out fit as she screamed and kicked. Meanwhile, Sei had sat down with her hands covering her eyes, and cried. Over and over, both twins said the same word: "No."

They sought comfort in their grandmother, who allowed them to sleep in the same bed as her. It went on for nearly two months.

____________________________________________________

"Aoba, where are you?"

The blue-haired girl turned at the sound of her sister's voice. Sure enough, Sei was visible to her. Her older twin's back was facing her, her head moving side to side as she tried to locate Aoba. Whispering, the younger girl called her name. Immediately, Sei whirled around and quickly joined her.

They were in an area of the gardens that they'd been forbidden to enter. It had been left untouched for years, and was deemed unsafe for little princesses. However, Aoba had a strong curiosity in her, and she tended to sneak away for a look whenever she could. It was hard, considering that Ren and Clear were very attentive to both her and Sei, even though they were children as well. 

"Why are we here? Didn't the gardeners say that this part of the gardens is dangerous?" Sei questioned, eyeing the abandoned garden tools and brambles warily.

Aoba hushed her sister, despite the fact that Sei was very soft-spoken by nature. The glint in Aoba's eyes guaranteed mischief, and that was worrying enough.

"We can't let Ren or Clear catch us, or they'll make us go back," she whispered.

Sei tilted her head and repeated, "But _why_ are we here, anyway?"

Eagerly, Aoba grabbed Sei's pale hand and led her closer to the gates that bordered the castle grounds. It was blocked by forgotten tools and wildly growing plants and thorns. She pointed to a particularly large gap between two giant, iron bars. Likely a mistake on the builders' behalf.

"We could get through that! See, it's wider than the others!" she said with a wide smile.

Sei looked over the gap, appearing less enthusiastic, "Aoba, don't even think about it. We'd get in a lot of trouble if we got caught. We could get hurt, too."

This didn't seem to deter the younger of the twins, as she flashed another smile and approached the gate. With little hesitation, she started to climb over the mess. 

"A-Aoba!" Sei exclaimed, "Come on, this is really bad! You might cut yourself or worse!"

Aoba ignored the attempt to get her down, continuing. Climbing over the tools wasn't too hard, she just had to get a good footing. Her dress made it an uncomfortable act, considering that she had to spread or raise her legs further than it was meant to allow. It also got caught on thorny branches, which she didn't hesitate to tear away from. In the background, she still hears her sister's pleas for her to stop and come down. But the harm is already done, as Aoba finds herself on the other side. 

"I'm fine, see? It's easy, so come on," she encouraged.

Sei was clearly still unsure, but knew that Aoba would not climb back over to her side. If she could not convince her younger sister to return to sure safety, then she had to go along. There was no way that Sei would let Aoba go out alone, and possibly never come back. Like Mother and Father had. Gulping down her fear, Sei made to follow her sister.

"That's it, Sei! Put your foot on that high stone, it's the best spot. You're almost up," Aoba coached, watching her elder twin. She heard a sudden gasp, and saw Sei's had slip down a bit.

"What happened?"

"My foot got caught in some ivy, but I'm free. I won't rash, thanks to my stockings," Sei replied, continuing up. Eventually, she was up and over the obstacle, joining Aoba.

The blue-haired twin seemed even more eager, and they made their way to the large gap. Not too far away, they heard their names being called. Ren and Clear must be desperate to find them, and the sisters didn't like worrying their servants and close friends. But they continued still, sending a silent apology. Slipping through the gate, they made the short jump to the ground. This was just as Clear caught sight of a flash of blue hair. 

_______________________________________________

Both girls wandered around the town nearest to the castle, looking around with wide eyes. They'd never been outside their safe, large home; out of the servants' vision and guard's protection. Everything around them was so very different. From the sights to the smells; it all struck them in awe. People went about their day around them, not having the slightest clue that the princesses were among them. After all, no common person had ever seen them.

"Sei, isn't this great?" Aoba asked with bright eyes. They held a slight amber shine in them, contrasting their normal lion-brown. This went unnoticed, though.

Sei held her empty hand to her chin, the other securely grasping Aoba's, "It _is_ different. In a good manner."

They walked on, with wonder in them as they did so. Aoba would point out a multitude of things that fascinated her, and Sei would respond with an equal amount of interest. The sound of indistinguishable chatter filled their ears, as people spoke to one another on different matters. Unique smells reached their noses, some being familiar; from baking bread to musky animals. It was no wonder that they didn't notice a man approach them.

"Hello, young lassies."

Pausing, they turned around and looked up. The man was not very tall on adult standards, but to the girls, he was pretty big. His short, scruffy beard matched the color of his thinning brown hair, and his eyes were the shade of a maple tree's bark. Not to mention that he had a beer belly, though the twins didn't even know what that was.

"Yes?" Sei responded first, her heat beating fast upon meeting a townsman. Aoba's little blood-pumper was the exact same.

He gave a friendly vibe to them as he smiled, "Well, I was wondering if you might assist me."

"Assist you?" echoed Aoba, feeling a strong curiosity.

The man nodded, pointing towards the near forest, "My old dog has run off after a little rodent, and hasn't come back. I'm worried that she might be hurt. Poor girl has such fragile bones these days. Anyway, I was hoping that you could help me find her."

The twins' eyes followed the man's finger, eyeing the forest. Seeing as it was daylight, still, they could make out the green vegetation clearly. It would be easier to find the dog now than if it were dark. Plus, the poor thing might be whining in there somewhere, bleeding and/or broken. That was far too heart-wrenching for the girls, since both loved animals. 

Aoba looked at Sei, and they nodded in silent agreement.

"We can help you," Aoba said.

"Great, come along then."

___________________________________________

How did things go from so nice to so terribly awful?

Aoba was bound by her wrists behind her back, watching her big sister struggle against the man they'd agreed to help. Once they had walked a good distance into the forest, the man had suddenly grabbed at held them both down, forcing them against the filthy ground. Now this was taking place.

Sei's lovely dress had been ripped and torn, displaying her undeveloped chest and some of her belly. One of her stockings were missing, tossed off into the undergrowth, and her shoes were gone. The pale girl had tears pouring down her bruised face, having been smacked hard earlier. Her sobs were met with no remorse as the man went on with his perverse actions.

Dirty, thick fingers rubbed against the older princess' most private parts; eager and terrifying. They moved in and her apart, and she screamed. Sei's body was in no way ready for this type of thing, as she was nowhere near puberty yet. She kicked her small legs, managing to strike his crotch. Only a moment later, a fist met Sei's cheek, and she sobbed harder.

The younger twin cried, too. She tried to get the thin rope around her wrists loose, desperate to save her sister from whatever this man was doing. It clenched around her skin tighter as she fought, and a raw soreness started to become known. Still, she wriggled and twisted, trying to escape the bonds. Aoba closed her eyes as another shrill shriek tore from Sei. It was louder than the others had been, if that was possible from quiet little Sei; and much more pained, too. It broke Aoba's heart.

Sei twitched and continued to weep as a much larger object made its' way into her far-too-small entrance. She turned her head away when the man brought her face close, preferring the moist soil instead. A shudder rippled through her as he licked her neck. There was nothing else she could do besides this, as her delicate frame was roughly used. She prayed to any god that would listen; begging to be saved, so that she and her sister could go home.

The man gave a chuckle as he had his way with Sei, and gave Aoba a side-glance, "You're next, young lassie. Then you're both going to be sold off."

 _No, you can't. We have to go back_ , Aoba mentally pleaded, _We should never have left at all. This is my fault._

There was no apology in the world that would make this up. Especially not for Sei, and Aoba knew. This truly was all her fault. Her older sister was in horrible pain because of her terrible idea. Aoba wished now that she'd listened to Sei's insistence to stay put, but a little voice in her head had told her it'd be fine. How wrong it was.

"Hey! Get away from those girls!"

The voice was a bit distant, but it caught Aoba's attention. She opened her eyes and tried to lift her small body as best as she could. Her heart flooded with hope as she saw two boys racing towards them. They were obviously kids, too, but were definitely bigger and older than either her or Sei. 

It seemed that the man heard the shout, too, as he quickly pulled out of Sei and tried to re-dress as fast as possible. There came a tiny whimper as Sei's hips dropped out of the rough hold and onto the ground. She didn't move, her legs still open with blood seeping out from her center.

The rapist was able to get a good distance away before the boys got there. Despite this, the two young saviors didn't take chase, instead opting to tend to the girls. Aoba's aching wrists were freed from their rope prison, pink and bleeding. Ignoring the pain, she jumped up and hurried to her sister's side. One of the boys, the one with darker skin, was helping her up slowly. 

"Sei, I'm sorry! I'm _so_ sorry," Aoba cried, "It's my fault, I'm so sorry!"

The pale twin leaned against the boy for support, and looked at Aoba, "Don't say that. It's not your fault, Aoba, never."

Still, Aoba continued to snivel, and hugged her sister as another form of apology. Sei made a sound of pain, but returned the action. They forgot about the two older boys for a moment, as they were allowed to comfort each other through their tears. Sei gently stoked Aoba's sensitive hair with feather-light carefulness, something that Haruka had done, and Sei had picked up. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but the sun is going down, and it won't be good to stay here, you know," one of the boys said. He gave a half-hearted smile, with gentle red eyes. His companion agreed.

The princesses nodded, not wanting to remain the forest a second longer. Sei shakily stood with the assistance of both Aoba and the tanned boy. The four quietly moved as the second boy led the way back towards town, opposite of where the man had ran. Eventually, though, Sei dropped to the ground. She stated that it hurt too much to walk.

For a moment, Aoba feared that the boys might decide to leave Sei there and get help, or something along those lines. But instead, she watched as the tanned boy lifted Sei into his arms, showing only a small amount of strain. It made sense, because Sei was very light, according to their grandmother.

Once more, they continued.

__________________________________________

It was now night, as Aoba let the doctor care for her wrists and various scratches. The group of four had made it to town, and happened to walk straight in sights of a search party. Of course, they were looking for the princesses. The boys had seemed surprised that the girls they saved were of that status, but let them go with the party. Aoba was never so relieved in her life.

Sei was already in bed, having been tended to first, obviously. Bathed and cared for, the older twin was taken to her bed as soon as possible for highly recommended rest. Her face had turned an ugly greenish-purple, due to the strikes given to her. She would need a lot of time for healing, with regular inspections for possible infection in her private wounds.

Yawning, Aoba knew that she and her sister were in for quite the lecture from Granny. But she wouldn't mind it, and she was sure that Sei wouldn't either. It would be just one of the much needed comforts of home. Ren and Clear probably wouldn't let them out of sight for months, except for when bathing or other such matters. That, too, was more than welcome.

After she was dismissed, Aoba made her way to her and Sei's shared room. Her little body was racked by hunger, having not eaten since that morning. She was much too tired to eat, though. She happened to look up from her feet, just in time to see someone in front of her.

"Y-you're one of the boys, why are you here?" Aoba asked, blinking to see if he would disappear as a part of her imagination. 

"Yes, I am. My name is Koujaku," he replied in a quiet, yet friendly voice; not answering the second part of Aoba's question.

Aoba gave a grateful look towards him, "You and your friend saved my sister, thanks a bunch."

Koujaku smiled, "You're welcome. But we save you, too, you know."

"Thanks again, then," the twin said, "But you didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

The boy simply gave another smile, "You'll find out tomorrow. Right now, you should probably go to bed."

Aoba yawned again, in subconscious confirmation. She was too tired to go further into the conversation, and sleepily bade Koujaku "goodnight" before wandering to her intended destination. She heard footsteps leaving the hall, getting farther and quieter as she proceeded to enter the room. Sure enough, Sei was curled up in bed. She was whimpering again.

Quietly, Aoba crawled into the same bed, ignoring her own. She snuggled in with her twin under the warm, soft blankets. Sei, as if sensing that Aoba was near, scooted ever so lightly closer and calmed down. With the content of seeing her twin's nightmare soothe, Aoba closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There that is. It is now 4:38 a.m. and I am tired. Goodnight.


End file.
